


Attention

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29497788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: John swan was mad that so many people shipped George with dream because he had a crush on dream.
Relationships: Clay | dream/John swan
Kudos: 4





	Attention

Dream sighed shutting off his computer and checked the time. 

‘Wow,’ he thought, ‘I can’t believe it’s been an hour.’ He opened up Twitter to see everyone’s reactions to the stream when he got a discord notification from John swan.

He clicked open the message and read it

Swan: wtf did you do?

Dream: you lied 

Swan: you ignored me

Dream: I’m sorry I was busy

Swan: we used to be such good friends but then you blew up and forgot about me

Dream:...

Swan: what? You’ve got nothing to say no screenshots to use to call me a lair, no stans to take everything that comes out of your mouth as fact and repeat it. Btw I know where you live

Dream: I’m sorry

‘There’s no way he actually knows where I live’ Dream thought to himself

*blocks swan*

*5 minutes later*

*dream hears a knock on his door*

‘I wonder who that is?’ Dream thought as he made his way over to the door. He opened it see a white swan on his door step.

“Why tf is there a swan on my doorstep”. He said 

“Why tf did you block me?” The swan yelled suddenly jumping up at dream and biting him.

“AHHHHH.” He yelled as the swan viciously attacked him.

“All I wanted was your attention!” It yelled as it continued its assault.

*10 minutes later*

Outside dreams house sirens could be heard as the police arrived. They shot the swan however dream was severely injured and ended up in a coma 

*in hospital*

“Dream,” George cried, “you have to wake up, we need you I need you. I love you”

Dreams heart rate monitor started beeping all of a sudden as his heart stopped beating almost as if he had been waiting for George to say those words and now he could finally be at peace.

Sapnap so pulled George into a hug and George cried into his shoulder. Sapnap wiped away the fake tears that were running down his face and smiled finally he had George all the himself and all he had to do was dm Swan dreams address 

#ripdream was trending 1 on Twitter for a whole week straight

**Author's Note:**

> Idk how this ended up as what it is now,I genuinely felt like a reader when I was writing this (if that makes sense). I just straight up wrote the first thing that came to mind so even I was shocked at the ending XD. I was gonna try to seriously write this but my brain is too tired rn to write something that makes sense. So I hope you enjoyed this crackshot :)


End file.
